


Ястреб

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [20]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Алые искры разгораются до трепета жаберных лепестков, и, признаться, теперь уже нельзя не пожалеть о том, что у кого-то слишком паршивый характер.У него.Под отросшими за это время волосами совсем не видно, но становится вполне очевидно как ему, так и окружающим: Дип — идиот.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/The Homelander | John/Billy Butcher
Series: BiHome [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ястреб

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

У Кевина от ужаса мелко трясутся жабры, и он вообще ничего не может с этим поделать. Наверное, они бы у любой рыбы ходуном заходили, если бы перед ней предстал умеренно взбешённый Хоумлендер, у которого на дне глаз загораются алые искры. 

Почему Кевин полагает, что его непосредственный начальник не пребывает в состоянии лютой ярости? Что заставляет его считать, закаменевшие мышцы напрягшиеся желваки, проглядывающие через кожу щёк и прищуренные глаза — признак злости пока даже не приблизившейся к опасному значению «максимально»? 

Всё просто — он ещё пока что жив.

Разумеется, одно только это совсем нельзя считать достаточным параметром для определения — пока рядом человек, ко мнению и желаниям которого прислушивается Хоумлендер вообще всё, что есть стоит ставить под сомнение, однако и этого состояния Номера Первого достаточно, чтобы Кевин ощутил тремор самых своих незащищённых частей, вроде жабр.

Билли, спокойно сидящий за столом и почитывающий очередной дурацкий комикс вообще не обращая внимания на лидера Семёрки и его интонации, не помогает взять себя в руки и угомонить трясучуу жабренных дуг. Ему может быть как наплевать или же у этого человека всё под контролем, но Дип и так знает — он Билли не нравится. Это вроде ощущения, когда ему приходится общаться с самой раздражительной из форм морской фауны, хотя Билли ни разу не показывал своего отношения напрямую.

Ни одного крепкого слова, презрительного взгляда или резкого окрика — Кевин бы подумал, что его берегут, но внутреннее ощущение чего-то скребущего по самому затылку изнутри черепной коробки заставляет быть осмотрительнее в общении с тем, кому хватает наглости присматривать за их всемогущим лидером. И даже наказывать его, как полагает Кевин, хотя ещё ни разом свидетелем подобного действа он не становился.

На самом деле они оба — и Билли и Хоумлендер — от него не в восторге, но почему-то терпят присутствие никому не нужного Номера Шесть у себя.

Может быть, дело в том, что Кевин оказался достаточно настойчив, а возможно, им просто нравится иногда развлекаться — как бы ни обстояли дела, а Дипа всё устраивает и он не особо-то парится ответом на вопрос «нахрена». В конце концов, именно благодаря этому ему, незаконно вернувшемуся в Нью-Йорк после наказания в отвратительные полгода было позволено снова жить в Яблоке, а его не сослали куда-нибудь на Аляску за подобный произвол. Да, пришлось добираться из самой северной, и потому богами забытой, части Огайо своим ходом — вплавь — но оно того стоило, чёрт побери! 

Даже то, что ему пришлось чудом преодолевать ниагарский водопад...

От воспоминаний о том, насколько там было холодно Кевин вздрагивает, но Хоумлендер не принимает это на свой счёт, как можно было бы — нет, точёное лицо становится словно ещё острее. Для Дипа и впрямь загадка почему посторонние верят в то, что их всеобщий любимец — лучший из людей, добрый, смелый и великодушный. 

Хотя он и сам верил, до тех пор, пока не вступил в Семёрку, особенно, до того как Хоумлендер поджал губы, прежде, чем пояснить, что если Дипу вздумается делать то, что он хочет не считаясь с мнением даже не Vought’а, а самого Хоумлендера, то в нём окажутся две восхитительные дырки, ровные и аккуратные. И, может быть смертельные.

Пожалуй, если бы его лидер был таким же округлым, как Бутчер, тогда это можно было бы объяснить веру общественности в его открытость беззащитной мягкостью форм, но тут...

«Природная харизма», — заключает Дип и сглатывает, медленно выдыхая и стараясь обуздать море чувств, которое мгновенно вскипает возбуждением от ощущения близкой опасности — алые искры разгораются до трепета жаберных лепестков, и, признаться, теперь уже нельзя не пожалеть о том, что у кого-то слишком паршивый характер.

У него. 

Под отросшими за это время волосами совсем не видно, но становится вполне очевидно как ему, так и окружающим: Дип — идиот.

— Так ты считаешь, — мягко начинает Хоумлендер, делая беззвучный, невесомый шаг по паркету, подкрадываясь, словно хищная птица к прячущейся в аквариуме рыбёшке, которая, как бы ни пыталась сбежать, а от своей участи никак не спрятаться. 

Лёгкой поступью приближаясь к нему настолько, что личный запах пробивается через парфюм костюма, и справляться с поднимающимся одновременно с ужасом возбуждением сделать, похоже, решительно ничего нельзя, Номер Первый продолжает, обнажая зубы в заинтересованной, но опасной улыбке и глядит прямо в душу своими светло-голубыми глазами, в которых нет вообще никого, словно перед ним робот:

— Думаешь, если я не размазал тебя по стенке при всех, то это даёт тебе мифическое право полагать, что ты можешь открывать рот и нести всякую чушь?

Хоумлендер надвигается так же неотвратимо, как это делала бы сама смерть, и Кевину приходится одёргивать себя тем, что это не возбуждающе, совсем нет, ни капельки, и в невозможности сбежать нет ничего, что заставляло бы его хер как следует напрячься в штанах до желания сделать пару движений рукой и кончить под гипнотическим взглядом, признавая то, насколько он слабее и вверяя себя в чужие руки полностью.

— Нет, сэр, — Дип бормочет едва слышно и отступает на шаг, чувствуя, как его теснят к стене, до тех самых пор, пока под коленями не оказывается стеклянный кофейный столик, вынуждая вздрогнуть и тонко простонать от холода.

— Тогда с какого хера ты решил, что твои комментарии хоть кому-то нужны? — опасный прищур выбивает весь воздух из лёгких не хуже удара. Попытка захватить воздух широко распахнутым ртом проваливается, сколько бы Кевин не старался отчаянно и изо всех сил — его словно кто-то за глотку держит, ограничивая кислород, и только одному Посейдону известно из-за чего кровь к херу приливает, доводя тот до самого крайнего положения.

Шелест страницы комикса на заднем фоне напоминает — в комнате их больше чем двое, и, возможно, расправа ему не грозит, хотя уже даже сейчас Кевин готов поклясться, что его могут разделать и без сверхсил, просто так, посмотрев хорошенько.

По крайней мере не физическая — к уборке Билли относится весьма специфически. 

«Какое хорошее слово для ящика гранат», — думает Кевин, опуская взгляд, но сильные пальцы Хоумлендера хватают его за подбородок так быстро, что он чувствует себя беспомощным окунем, которого сцапал орёл.

Очень злой, весьма недовольный и голодный орёл, что может заглотить его, растерзать на части, и вообще всему способами поиздеваться над добычей, какими только пожелает, со всеми возможностями его богатой фантазии. И если до сегодня, Кевин полагал, что за бренную тушку третьего обитателя этого дома заступится тот, кто не даёт Хоумлендеру сорваться с короткого поводка, то теперь у него есть не хилые, такие, сомнения. По крайней мере когда старый выпуск «Супермена» занимает внимания больше, чем охуенные проблемы самого Дипа.

— Он не думал, — ленивый голос Билли заставляет лидера обернуться и, глянув на спокойно прикрывшего своё чтиво человека, чуть ослабить хватку. Дип вдыхает медленно, едва слышно, чувствуя короткий миг облегчения из-за того, что этот загадочный человек всё-таки вмешался. — Я сомневаюсь, что он в курсе чем ястребы отличаются от орлов. Это ж не дельфиновые — с ними на поебаться не договоришься.

«Я думаю не только хером», — хочется недовольно запротестовать Дипу, но все они знают, что это пиздеж, а враньё не переносит ни принципиальный Хоумлендер, который, по всей видимости, слишком затрахался лгать перед камерами, ни Билли, предпочитающий прямую и травмирующую правду всяким уклонам и попыткам прикрыть свою жопу.

Вообще не было ничего удивительного в том, что эти двое сошлись, ради чего они позволили стороннему пришельцу остаться — вот что не даёт никакого покоя. Сколько бы Кевин не думал об этом, он не может взять в толк, но то, что выше его понимания, в конечном счёте, он начинает игнорировать, так что какая по сути разница, раз разрешили, да?

Хоумлендер закатывает глаза, и оборачивается к нему снова. Теперь — они ярко-голубые, как и положено самому традиционному из всех американцев, и смотрят так пронзительно, что внутри пробирает дрожь, отзывающаяся шелестящим трепетом жаберных дуг, и дёрнувшийся в штанах от возбуждения хером, который он прикрывает ладонью на мгновенье.

— Это правда? — уточняет Хоумлендер, чуть щурясь, пока Билли, сунув комикс под мышку, обходит сбоку и кладёт подбородок на плечо с украшающей его птичьей головой в знак максимальной степени «американистости».

Странно видеть то, как меняется выражение лица их лидера, едва к его скуле прикасается колючая борода. Оно становится мягче, расслабленней, и уже совсем дико и непривычно — видеть Номера Первого вот таким одомашненным. Словно акулу-убийцу приручила мозолистая и грубая рука, к которой та ластится, позволяя творить с собой всё и вверяя контроль в руки совершенно другой особи. Подобного, похоже, никому не приходилось, и Дип чувствует себя странно.

Так, словно смотрит на нечто ему не предназначающееся, но просто не в состоянии остановиться, оторвать глаз, ведь страстно хочет ещё. Как воришка, залезший в чужой дом, открывший холодильник и завороженный его богатыми блюдами не может перестать есть, пытаясь перебить снедавшее его чувство голода даже с угрозой собственной жизни.

Кевин точно не может остановиться — не хочет. Его никто не держит за жабры, не встаёт в дверях, вынуждая быть здесь и сейчас и смотреть: не нравится — топай отсюда, плыви обратно в Седар Пойнит едва сам захочешь, хоть своим ходом, хоть на корабле — даже денег на обратную дорогу дадут, чтобы помочь поскорее избавиться от воспоминаний о пережитом. 

Вот только он не хочет возвращаться в то тухлое, унылое место, слишком напоминающее городок, в котором он вырос. Хера с два — уж лучше с этими двумя, чем обратно

— Да, — признаётся, наконец, Дип, честно глядя в голубые глаза, и подтверждая теорию Билли. Ему не стыдно говорить о собственном птичьем невежестве, но, похоже, стоило лучше заняться вопросом прежде, чем открывать рот. — Я только рыб хорошо знаю...

— Это тем более не даёт тебе право называть меня долбанным ястребом, — медленно, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово произносит Хоумлендер, цепляя застёжку на костюме и расстёгивая зелёную ткань, сделанную под чешую, со скрипом.

— Думаю, наш малёк перепуган до смерти, — хмыкает Билли, но взгляда не сводит. — Может быть хотя бы такой расклад заставить его думать до того, как молоть чушь, как думаешь?

— Сомневаюсь, что Кевин вообще умеет, — фыркает Номер Первый, и внутри всё немного расслабляется вместе с тем, как меняется лицо, когда Хоумлендер быстро бросает взгляд на оперевшегося на него мужчину. 

Если Билли смотрит — он не допустит того, чтобы в Дипе понаделали лишних дырок. По крайней мере со смертельным исходом. Вот только по лукавому взгляду и не скажешь — зелёные в этом свете глаза сияют словно солнце, преломлённое через ундарию, заставляя думать о том, насколько глубоко там, под раскидистой водорослью есть земля.

— Не умеет — научим, — соглашается Билли, и лишь после этого на тонких губах Хоума расплывается особенная, полная незнакомого Дипу чувства, улыбка.

По краешку его лепестков соскальзывают твёрдые, но приятно гладкие пальцы, ныряя под костюм и он задыхается от того, насколько остро каждый раз чувствуются такие прикосновения.

— Ты же обучаем, да, Кевин? — ядовитая нежность заставляет колени подогнуться, и Хоумлендер даже даёт ему сползти на кофейный столик, уперевшийся в задницу, присаживается перед ним и треплет за щёку, словно отец маленького сорванца. — И ты осознаёшь, что стоит использовать только те слова, смысл которых ты понимаешь полностью, верно?

— Да, сэр, — бормочет он, быстро кивая, чтобы только не посеять сомнений, чувствуя, как его опрокидывают на спину и велят спокойным до изморози:

— Раздевайся.

Внутри всё переворачивается от того, что он расстегивает и стаскивает с себя верх костюма, а после хватается и за низ, стягивая штаны. Он знает — Хоумлендер скользнёт пальцами по краю загара, ставшее куда более явным, чем до того, как ему пришлось переплыть этот огромный путь, а вот Билли...

Тот его пугает. Непонятный, загадочный, будто Лох-Несское чудовище — и такой же непредсказуемый. Словно ожившая легенда, с которой неотвратимо приходится иметь дело.

Ему всё ещё непривычно, что жабры кто-то видит, и он даже пытается прикрыть их руками, но у Бутчера оказывается неприятно крепкая хватка для того, кто не торчит часами в качалке. Откуда у него такие сильные и мозолистые руки? Почему он может заставить Хоумлендера успокоиться одним взглядом? И зачем он не даёт прикрыть чёртовы трепещущие жабры, сдающие панику — и возбуждение, раз уж на то пошло?

— У тебя будет задание, Кевин, — спокойно говорит Хоумлендер, и по такому умиротворённому и уравновешенному виду не скажешь о том, что он — самый опасный из всех существующих людей на планете. 

Да, Дип точно конченый, ведь его возбуждает такое до той степени, на которой он теряет голову начисто. Ему нравится чувствовать себя ведомым, подконтрольным и в опасности — во всех смыслах.

Палец Хоума поглаживает опорный хрящ прежде, чем скользнуть мизинцем под жабренную дугу. Сдержать вскрик не получается, особенно, когда Дип чувствует, как обе его руки заводят за голову и удерживают одной. Звяк ширинки заставляет понять, что будет дальше.

— Я выучу всё, что нужно, — со сбившимся дыханием бормочет он, глянув наверх, — то, что только захотите, сэр...

Улыбка не покидает небритое лицо, когда Билли опускает взгляд, снова заставляя думать об ундариях, о солнечном свете, и что сейчас, кажется, ему выпадет шанс воздать почести своему божеству, спасающему его белую, не загорелую задницу от Хоумлендера.

— Конечно, Кевин, — соглашается Билли, заставляя приподнять голову, когда хватается за подбородок и медленно ведёт влажной головкой по губам. 

Его никто не заставляет — Дип сам открывает рот и позволяет солоноватой плоти проникнуть в него. Ему нравится это ощущение, особенно, когда оно мешается с тем, как чувствуется палец, скользнувший под жабры. Хоума нельзя назвать нежным в полном смысле этого слова, но он не причиняет боли, по крайней мере по-первости, до того, как увлечётся.

Крупная головка скользит промеж губ очень медленно, неторопливо, не давая отвлечься от того, что внутри между лепестками двигаются фаланги, проникая дальше, до боли. Грудь внезапно припекает и запах палёной шерсти неприятно ударяет в нос.

Вскрик теряется, хотя Дип и успевает скосить глаза на Хоума, который говорит спокойно, продолжая палить кожу так, что волоски съёживаются, но верхний слой кожи всего лишь горячеет не до ожогов. Хочется обложить кого-нибудь матом, но вместо этого Дип только сглатывает, чувствуя, как в отросших волосах путаются крепкие пальцы Билли.

Тот не даст его в обиду, и в подтверждение этому глубокий баритон раздаётся над головой:

— Он не знал, что ястребы — самые тупые из хищных птиц, — насмешка пробирает до мозга костей, и жабры, кажется, стискивают пальцы внутри, ведь Хоумлендер шипит что-то невнятное, продолжая двигать уже целой ладонью и прижимаясь членом к члену, стискивает их в руке. — Тише. Он хороший мальчик.

Лазерную эпиляцию можно считать завершённой — кожа горит, но, конечно, не так, как могла бы, если бы не Билли. От трения лепестки трепещут, и Номер Первый не стесняясь впаивает всю ладонь до большого пальца, делая проникновение нарочно болезненным, губы саднят когда головка снова и снова ходит между ними, не проникая глубже, хотя Дип ждёт, что его натянут вот так, признавая всё же тем, кто может выдержать подобное.

Но Билли осторожничает, как бы он не двигал губами, не прижимал языком к нёбу, дальше тот член не пускает, хотя в таком положении это даже не должно быть проблемой — нужно только толкнуться глубже. Дип пробует без опаски, и с удивлением обнаруживает, что глубокий минет даётся ему вообще без проблем, вот бы ещё кожу в районе паха перестало припекать в ответ на его самоуправство.

«Чёрт, хватит! Хватит!», — молниеносно проносится в голове и он возвращается в обратное положение под мелодичное:

— Осторожнее, Кевин. Так ведь и повредить сего что-нибудь можно.

В глазах Хоума пляшут красные огни и ничего не остаётся, кроме как кивнуть, чувствуя, что темп руки на членах возрастает. Пальцы под жаберной дугой врываются снова и снова, но теперь большой теперь цепляется за артерию, словно крюк или гарпун, и соскользнуть с него нельзя — вообще ни единого чёртового движения. Только чувствовать как его дразнят пальцы, как яростно надрачивают члены, и как во рту становится терпко и солоно, когда прерывистый стон Билли разрезает плотный влажный воздух. 

Он кончает следом, не разбирая от боли или от удовольствия — Хоумлендер зовёт его мазохистом, но здесь слишком трудно определить грань, да Кевин и не пытается. 

Дышать становится легко только когда разогнавшийся до болезненной вибрации лидер кончает, и оповещающий об этом горячий стон добавляет жара в Дипа. Может он ни черта и не понимает, но два этих звука просто способны свести его с ума, и до тех пор, пока ему не указали на дверь, он, чёрт побери, будет делать всё, чтобы остаться.

По влажному от пота телу скользят четыре руки, и его поднимают так уверенно, что даже нетвёрдо стоя на ногах Дип всё равно плавится, оказавшись между двумя опасными, но сильными мужчинами. Он почти висит на них, когда они целуются, медленно и так порнушно, что если бы он только что не кончил, то одного зрелища было бы достаточно.

— Надеюсь, ты запомнил, чем отличается орёл от ястреба, — хмыкает Хоумлендер, оторвавшись от Билли и заглянув ему в глаза совсем иначе, чем полчаса назад.

Именно из-за такого взгляда Дип и решил, что их лидер стал мягче, спокойнее, что можно пошутить о том, что не так уж и важно, кто на плечах у Хоумлендера — орёл или ястреб, ведь разницы никакой.

Но этот самый взгляд и привёл его сюда, между наглухо застёгнутым Билли Бутчером и облачённым в супергеройский костюм Хоумлендером.

И Дип ни о чем не жалеет.

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то я не планировала это писать, но Сова накурит кого угодно, так что ловите) Надеюсь, вам понравится) И, надеюсь, это скрасит ваше первое сентября, так что не будьте Дипом - учитесь и умейте хорошо) *дык-дык бровями*


End file.
